


Family Found

by Skylark50



Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Comforting Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Multi, No Beta, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: Chris heard Buck was stuck in the five alarm fire.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Josephina "Pepa" Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Josephina "Pepa" Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Chris, Wolf and their Dumb Firedads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Family Found

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the family being there for their buck. Again I own nothing besides wolf.

His dad had told him the Buck was at the hospital. To not worry that his Buck was ok, he was just going to get a check up. Chris could understand what was not said though. He always understood that his dad and Buck did something dangerous, but he never could fathom that he could actually lose one of them. To him, his dads were superheroes. Indestructible. 

They had come so close. So when his dad had called, told Tia what had happened, Chris had begged to be there when Buck returned. He would wear his mask and a sweater. He would do anything to be there for Bucky. His dad had refused, but the combined might of his puppy eyes and Wolf’s puppy eyes made Tia Peppa fold. 

Which found Chris and Wolf decked out in protective gear and waiting at the door of the garage when his father came inside. 

**“Chris?”** Eddie asked, eyes widening. He stepped forward and he watched as Chris looked frantically around. 

**“Where’s Bucky? You said he was ok! Why isn’t he here. You can’t leave him dad! He doesn’t like the hospital.”** Chris babbled, leaning as Wolf braced him with the help of his crutches. 

**“Mijo, mijo. Shhh. Shh. Calmate. How did you even?”**

**“Sorry Eddito. They both really wanted to be here for Buck.”** Tia explained, coming up behind Chris to help support him. Eddie bit his lip, both upset and happy.

**“Ok buddy I understand. You and Tia can wait for Buck. I’m gonna show and clean up real quick and I’ll be back ok?”**

**“Ok daddy.”** Wolf leaned and licked a stripe across Eddie’s cheek before Wolf gently tugged on Chris’ shirt, turning him to the stairs and to a soft sitting place. 

Eddie hurried in the shower, throwing on a clean uniform, before he stepped out and found Chim talking to two people at the garage entrance. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, noticing Chim was awkward and nervous, but Eddie had to make sure Chris was ok. 

**“Buck isn’t here right now, if you want you can wait upstairs for him.”** He heard Chim say. Eddie whipped around, eyes narrowed. Was this...they really had the goddamn nerve to show up now? Eddie felt a red hot whip of anger pool in his gut. 

**“Thank you Howard. We really just,”** the man was speaking when Eddie walked up a fake smile on his face. 

**“Chim, this is Buck’s parents?”** Eddie asked, voice as normal as can be, but a fire in his eyes. Chim looked at Eddie, shuffling awkwardly. 

**“Chim?”**

**“Yeah. Either way. My name is Eddie. I’m Buck’s best friend. It’s nice to meet you both.”** Eddie smiled, not up to his usual standard but he didn’t give a damn, just like he didn’t give a damn about the nickname thing. 

Chimney watched with narrowed eyes, realizing that the Buckley parents might not be safe from a verbal lashing. He opened his mouth to say something, maybe a warning, but then Hen decided to descend upon them. 

**“Mr. and Mrs. Buckley? Oh we heard a lot about you, so nice to finally meet you!”** Chimney was shocked. Ok so maybe the Buckley’s were  _ really  _ not safe. Hen looked normal, but Chim was her best friend. Everything about the way Eddie and Hen were standing made him fidget.  _ Danger in vacinity!  _

**“Oh you both are so kind. It’s nice to meet you both Eddie and uhm, I’m sorry,”**

**“Oh my name is Hen. Come come, let’s go upstairs and we can tell you tales of our Buck being the man he is.”** Hen said sweetly, gently shooing the couple upstairs. Chim yanked on Eddie’s arm before he can follow.

**“What the fuck are you doing?”**

“ **Being nice.”** Eddie replied, raising an eyebrow. Chim frowned. 

**“I would believe you, but I’m sure your eyes were trying to incinerate them where they stood.”**

**“Buck was your friend first. Tell me you’re not at least a little mad about the way they have treated him, grief be damned.”** Eddie growled, brown eyes narrowed as he squared up to Chimney. Chimney backed up, hands thrown up. 

**“That’s still their mom and dad.”** Chimney tried to reason. 

**“All the more reason for us to be in Buck’s corner.”** Eddie hissed back. The two men stared at each other before Chimney nodded and jogged after his best friend, and the two parents. 

Eddie took a deep breath, in through his mouth and out through his nose, a hand running through his hair. 

He headed up the stairs, plopping down next to Chris and petting Wolf. The dog’s tail thumped, before he focused on what was being said. 

“ **Buck is amazing. You should be so proud. The fire we just got done with, he saved the last person. Absolutely refused to leave them behind.** ” Hen was waxing poetically about Buck’s save last night. 

Chim nodded. 

**“A heart of gold. He’s the sunshine in this house. Always ready to help.”**

**“He sounds like he has a very dangerous job.”** Phillip Buckley muttered, hands twisting. Chris was the one who answered that. 

**“Well yeah. It’s dangerous, but if superheroes like Buck and my dad and auntie Hen and grandpa Bobby, and uncle Chimney don’t do it, who would? Who would save those people who need saving?”** Eddie never felt more proud of this son then in that moment. Chris was polite and innocent in the affairs of the elders but in context, what he said was a big ol’ middle finger to the parents. 

**“You’re right buddy. The world needs people like Buck in it.”** Eddie said, smiling. 

**“Oh. Hello there. What’s your name?”** Margret Buckley asked, looking Chris over, eyes darting uncertainty at Wolf. 

**“My name is Christopher. Nice to meet you. Are you my Bucky’s parents?”** Chris asked innocently, formulating a plan. 

**“It is very nice to meet you Christopher. We are Evan’s parents.”**

“ **So you know Evan?”**

**“Buck. Buck is my best friend! He saved me.”** Chris said simply, before cocking his head. The parents looked confused before Eddie took up the story. 

**“Buck, Buck is the best. He’s my best friend, my confidant. He has my back no matter what. He had his leg crushed by a fire truck, and fought so hard to get back to us. Broke records to do it and then an embolism sidelined him.”** Eddie gulped, hand drifting to Wolf’s fur as Hen came to place a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

**“He was watching my son when the tsunami happened at the pier. He was right there. Not once did he ever give up on my boy. He saved Chris and when the second wave split them up again, while bleeding out, he searched for my son. Searched till Chris was found and then collapsed in exhaustion.”** The fear was still real. That Chris wouldn’t have survived without Buck. 

**“Your son is my family. He has a heart of gold. He is the first to offer himself to cover shifts if someone can’t be there, the first to offer help. The sad thing is…”** Here Eddie gulped. 

**“The sad thing is, he doesn’t believe he is worthy of our love. Of the family he built here. He is so stuck in feeling like a failure for things he could not control that he can’t be happy. We work on it, every day, and we are going to be here when he needs us. Cuz that’s what family does.”** tears pricked at Eddie’s eyes, turning his head as he fought some emotion. Chris tugged on his dad’s hand, Pepa patting his shoulder. 

**“Buck’s our hero.”** Chris said quietly. The words were strong and it seemed to have a profound effect on the Buckley parents. Wolf lifted his head suddenly and barked. Eddie stood, looking over the railing. Turning to everyone, he smiled. 

**“They’re back!”** Chim and Hen rushed to the stairs, Hen pulled backwards on Chim’s belt, causing him to land on his ass and he cursed at her before chasing after her laughing self down the steps. 

**“I’ll be right back buddy. Stay here and I’ll bring Buck up.”** Chris nodded excitedly, bouncing in his seat. Eddie rushed down the stairs, coming up on Buck and Bobby. Bobby gave him a wink, leading Hen and Chim away. 

**“Clean bill of health.”** Eddie forwent the stalling and launched himself at Buck. Buck caught him and buried his nose in Eddie’s hair. 

**“I’m ok. I’m ok. I’m here.”** Buck whispered. Eddie sucked in a breath, before backing up. 

**“I had to do it Eds.”**

**“I know.”** He looked up the stairs. 

**“You uh, have some visitors** .” Buck looked at him in confusion, before he followed his gaze. His heart panged painfully as Buck seemed to slump in on himself, heading to the stairs. That is until a flying fur Missile hit him at the speed of four paws. With a “oof” Buck caught wolf and landed on his ass. 

**“Bucky!”**

**“Aye mi hito! You’re so skinny. Eddie you have to bring him to abuela’s. Look! Lobo here knocked him over.”** Tia Pepa fussed, helping Chris down the stairs. Buck seemed to melt in happiness, getting up with a bouncy Wolf and then hugging first Tia Pepa, then sweeping Chris up for a huge hug. 

**“Superman! Oh I missed you so much! Thank you for coming to visit me. I really needed this! Hi Tia!”** Buck rambled, kissing Tia on the cheek before burying his nose in Chris’ curls. His son and Tia fussed over Buck for a couple of more minutes before Chris leaned over and pointed up the stairs, whispering in Buck’s ear. 

Buck sighed, kissing Chris’ cheek before handing him to Eddie. Tia Peppa came to stand with Eddie and watched as Buck went up the stairs, Wolf following him. 

**“He will be ok Eddito. He’s a strong one. Your Buck. Come Chris, let’s go see your Grandpa Bobby.”**

**“Ok Tia. Bye daddy, I’ll see you soon.”** Chris chirped before sliding down and using his crutches to toddle away, Peppa at his side. Eddie went up the steps, sitting on the second to top one and waited. 

**“The other firefighters were very kind.”** He heard Phillip’s voice and he grinned. They were blunt and they sang Buck’s praises. He zoned out, waiting when he felt a cold nose at his neck and teeth gently tugging on his shirt. Standing up, he automatically followed Wolf where Buck was sitting. He placed a hand on his shoulder and stood next to the man he loved. Buck’s hand shot up and squeezed, thankful for the support. 

His parents stood then, Buck following. Eddie followed Buck, and they escorted Margaret and Phillip out to their Rv. The two parents went in and drove off. 

**“I forgave them.”**

**“I expected nothing less.”**

**“It’s easier to forgive someone when they weren’t there. They were the ghosts I realized, I wasn’t the one haunting them.”** Eddie spun the big blond around and kissed him. Buck melted a bit, a tear trickling down his cheek before they parted. 

**“Come by tonight?”**

**“You know it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> TBC cuz this bunny kept breeding


End file.
